Bite Marks
by izzienkate
Summary: Blair and Serena have yet another fight, yet this ones ends very very differently. Don't like Femslash don't read


She hated looking at them, from across the table, posing like the perfect couple. She hated the way Blair smiled at him and looked content, maybe even happy. She hated the way everyone looked at them as if they were the best thing, that he was prince charming and she was the princess, but she wasn't and he was no where near it. So she sat across glaring at the arm around Blair as if she could burn it off and she wanted to hate her for forgiving him and not her. Nate caught her eye and smiles sadly thinking the glare for the wanted of him, if he only knew, she laughed at the though of his innocent face going from confused , to shocked, to hurt and she wanted to tell him, yell at him, that it wasn't about him, that it had never been about him.

Then Blair looked at her and there eyes met and Serena could see so much in those chocolate obs and she couldn't handle Blair looking at her with her bitter and invasive eyes, couldn't handle the way they read her. She stumbled to her feet mumbling a pathetic excuse of not feeling well and she felt the rooms eyes on her. She heard Blair's mumble of checking on her and her walked turned to a sprint as she ran for her door. She felt a snag on her wrist and turned to find Blair angrier than she had ever seen her and Serena tried to pry her arm free as Blair only tightened her hold and began pulling her down the hall.

"Let go." Serena spoke as she tried to pull her arm free. But Blair seemed to be stronger then she gave her credit for. Serena found herself being pushed into her own room and as she heard, felt, the door slam shut, she felt Blair all around her, she felt Blair's confusion and anger and felt it come to a head as she exploded.

"Stop looking at me, stop looking at me like I did something wrong, like I'm the one who left, the only who FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND. I can't handle it when you look at me, I can't concentrate, I cant breath, I can't move so stop looking at me." Blair scream until she was flushed and out of breath, and Serena could only stare and try to understand her outburst, Blair was having the same problem as if she had just realized what she had said. And Serena felt herself moving closer and closer to Blair and she stumbled back, but she could only go so far and then Serena had her cornered with a look in her eye that Serena couldn't name.

"Stop looking at you, you think I want to look at you, I can't think of anything else, except you, it hurts to look at you and I can't stop, so don't tell me to stop looking at you, stop letting Nate touch you like he owns you." she paused and to prove her point of touch, to practice the motion, she dragged her hand up Blair's leg, over her stomach, slowing, painstakingly to graze Blair's breast, which a whimper could be heard, along her neck, cupping around her cheek, feeling it heat in her hand. Serena paused and stumbled over her thought. "Stop pretending like you like it." she moved even closer.

"Don't fucking tell me what I like" Blair hissed as she tried to move, only to have Serena push her further into the wall. Serena moved closer dropping her mouth to Blair's ear, letting her lips touch the tender flesh and felt Blair tremble

"I may not know what you fucking..." she let the word linger as she pressed her hips into Blair's. " like... but I know what you want." she stayed breathing into Blair's ear and she dropped her palms to the open flesh between Blair's jeans and shirt.

" And what do I want Serena, since you know me so fucking well?" she pushed, but she wasn't strong enough to get Serena off, just enough to ease to painful pleasure that had began to build in her body.

Serena moved so she could look Blair in the eye, so she could see feel everything Serena was feeling.

Her left hand slid up Blair's shirt passed her bra and cupped Blair's breast roughly with her impossibly soft hand. Blair felt a ripple of pleasure rip through her body.

"Me." And all she could do was stare into Serena eyes, watching as her pupils go bigger and then if possible, even larger as Blair felt a moan riped through her throat. Her eyes dropped to serenes mouth, red and partly open and Blair couldn't stop herself if she tried.

And she was kissing Serena, not sensitivity, not softly, but fast and hard and open mouthed and tongue and teeth and she couldn't catch her breath even if she wanted to. Her hands were in Serena's hair as she kissed her, her tongue in Serena's mouth, further and rougher then she'd ever kissed someone before. She felt Serena's hands rip her top open and then her hands were on Blair's breast and she pulled away to breath, Blair's hands pulled painfully on Serena's hair as her head dropped back and Blair's mouth devoured her neck. Serena bit back a scream as Blair hit a spot then sunk her teeth into the tender skin hard enough to break the skin. Then they were stumbling back and falling onto the bed. And cloths were being torn off. Serena managed to straddle Blair's hips with her long bare legs. She took Blair's breast into her mouth and felt her arch into her mouth and she bit down on the nipple and Blair let out a sharp cry of pleasured pain and then Serena was gone off her body and she felt only hands cupping her ass cheeks then she felt a mouth, on her throbbing wet center and her head hit the pillow with a moan and a plea as Serena took her time biting and nipping everywhere but where she needed her and just before Blair started to cry, Serena's mouth sucked her clit into her mouth and she could feel Serena's name falling out of her mouth, and her name turning into a scream as Serena bit down. She felt her entire body arch of the bed as she came.

Screaming.

When she came down Serena was kissing a trail up her body.

But then Serena was her back against the bed and Blair had three fingers hilt deep inside of her and she began to see stars, but Blair kept her hovering with sharp bites to her mouth and breasts and neck and fingers that kept pulling away, unlike Blair she did begin to beg, dragging her nails down Blair's back and then Blair pushed and she was coming harder then she though possible.

By the time they fell asleep lights for the street illuminated the room and all Serena could remember was pulling Blair as close as possible, biting her neck hard enough for Blair to whimper.

"Don't stop."

insatiable


End file.
